Sight
by darkimpulse
Summary: Leonardo has gotten kidnapped before but this is worse than it has ever been. Klaus is going into an unconscious frenzy of worry. Regrets arise and feelings show but will it be enough to help the soul who needs to be saved from himself
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first ever fan fic for this pairing so please be nice to me, I'll try to update again soon i can finish the next chapter

Please forgive the summary :3

If you're reading this and still wondering about my other stories, I've got something going on for another fic, hopefully will be able to get it out soon.

* * *

Leonardo has been through a lot since he came to Hellsalem's Lot and since he joined Libra, but he was as sure as hell, none of them could even add up to the situation he was in at the moment. Sure he has been kidnapped a fair amount of times, tortured a couple but those now pale in comparison to the things he has experienced for the last few weeks. Wait was it weeks? Or was it days? Hours? He could not tell anymore.

His eyes, the "All Seeing Eyes of God" has dimmed, the power he could once wield against his enemies had vanished, he no longer had any power to use to defend himself, even his sight has abandoned him. Those orbs that once could see everything can now see nothing.

Being chained to a cold wall damp and sticky with his own blood, Leonardo could only rely on his ears, picking up sounds around him. When he was first brought here, he put up a fight against his captors, they had used almost every means possible to force out Libra's location and secrets but he did not break, not yet.

Now the slightest creak of the doors or muffled footsteps would make him flinch violently causing his restraints to rattle and even that sound would chill him to his bones. Whenever his captors finished their round of _interrogation,_ he would be barely clinging onto his consciousness, he would try to remember, who he is, where he came from and those faces he longed to see again. Every time it gets harder, he would recall their faces but their name just would not come to him.

Its been seemingly so long, Leonardo almost forgets why he was here in the first place and his captors took every opportunity to remind him. Remind him that he should just give up the answers they wanted, remind him that his comrades had abandoned him and no one was coming to save him, he who has lost his purpose is not needed, useless.

Leonardo was on the verge of breaking, like a piece of glass riddled with cracks and his captors knew it. He was starting to believe those lies, its been so long, no one is coming, he was someone they could do without, without his sight he was useless to them.

Every time he wanted to give up, the darkness around him would flash red and green a faint echoing voice would be telling him not to give up, it sounded so familiar, like from a distant dream, he longed for see whoever that was and for some reason, his chest would ache, it wasn't a physical pain but it left him choking and sobbing.

 _Please…...I just want this to end….._

Meanwhile, the members of Libra on the other hand has not slept for more that 3 hours at a time, if they weren't sleeping they were scrambling on every connection they had in every possible part of the city trying to look for their youngest member.

It has been almost close to 2 weeks since Leonardo went missing, 1 or 2 days and people thought he caught a flu bug, day 4 Zapp and Zed paid a visit to his apartment only to find it empty, upon questioning the landlord, they realized that Leonardo hasn't been back for the past 3 days. Zapp had immediately pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial, in 10 minutes, all the members of Libra were assembled, they had dropped everything they were doing and spread out to look for the young man.

In the past they would have found him in the next few hours, but hours stretched to days and days to almost 2 weeks. Worry and fear accumulated in the office for Leonardo could choke a person, no one pulled any pranks or threw any insults, the last time Zapp had tried something funny, he was thrown into the wall by Klaus and frozen solid by Steven, no one bothered to thaw him out.

Also speaking of Klaus, no one had dared even stand 10 feet of the leader, the murderous aura he was emitting could kill, if the hard glare he had did kill first. They only approached Klaus if they had new information pertaining to Leonardo's location and he would be the first one out the door. By the time the other Libra members got to the location, Klaus had, in every literal sense, tore the place apart only to come up empty handed. Since Leonardo had gone missing, about over 25 establishments had suffered such a fate.

Klaus was worried he didn't deny it, but according to Gilbert (who was the only one possible to get close enough to his master) he was worried to the point of frenzy.

"I've seen this expression countless times young master," Klaus had turned his gaze to his combat butler, unfazed but it, Gilbert continued, "You care for him-"

"Everyone at Libra does," Klaus cut in

"Yes, they all do, but none bares the same expression as you, they are fighting to look for a friend, but you young master, are fighting for something much more,"

"What do you-"

"You know what I mean young master, do not deny it," Gilbert replied softly

Klaus groaned and buried his face in his hands, his face heating up

"Is it that obvious?"

"If I can see it, I'm sure at least most of the members would have realized it by now,"

"I can't help but be worried…..This pain…..Regret…..I never got to told him anything…..." Klaus clenched his fist into the material on his chest, his jaw going sore from how hard he was clenching his jaws.

Before Gilbert could say anything, Steven came bursting into the room, face flushed and panting from exertion, Chain was right behind him.

"We found him!"

"We interrogated one of our leads and he had seen Leonardo with his own two eyes,"

Emerald eyes widened as Klaus stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.

"He's in the Southern part of the city, the old industrial area!"

Just before the Libra leader could sprint out the door, the combat butler stopped him for a moment.

"Just one thing young master, you may not have noticed but young Leonardo looks at you with that same expression you wear now after every fight you get into, your feelings aren't one sided,"

Those words had Klaus digging his nails into the palm of his hand, turning around he barreled out the office with renewed vigor almost knocking over Steven and Chain the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms rang and red flashed through the underground hideout, everyone was scrambling towards where the intruders had entered. One would think you, stealth would be required to infiltrate a tight security area with at least a hundred guards patrolling the hallways, but the intruders didn't seem to care much for being subtle, not after they had blew hole in the door with enough force to rattle the whole building.

"Intruders?" the leader asked, twirling his glass "How many?"

"F-Five...sir..." one of the guards stammered

"Hmph they won't get very far," just as he was bring his drink to his lips, the adjacent wall was blown apart by another explosion, throwing the leader off the sofa he was reclining on

"W-What's going on?"

"Won't get very far you say?" a growl cut through the thick dust before five individuals walked out of it, completely scratch free

As the dust settled, the leader's eyes widened as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, the hallway behind those five were lined with his guards, some were frozen, some were punched into the wall.

"Where is Leonardo?" Blazing emerald eyes were fixated on the mastermind behind the disappearance of their youngest member

The leader tried to scramble away, but in an instant, ice crept up from nowhere and froze his lower body solid, looking up he found himself starting at the crimson tip of Zapp's sword. Surrounded by the five killer auras, especially one particularly murderous one had the leader spilling out the answer to the question, the last thing he saw was red.

* * *

Leonardo could feel the building shake multiple times, with each one stronger than the other, he could hear hurried footsteps getting closer and closer, heavy ones and soft ones, none like those belonging to his captors.

 _But who? Who did they belong to? They did they bring in new people to torture me?_

A loud crash was followed by the clanging of metal and the surprised cries of the guards, then everything went silent. Those footsteps were getting closer before they were muffled but gasps and something that sounded like a borderline screech.

"LEO!" a women's voice cried out in shock, making him flinch

 _Who was that? Why did she sound so torn and in pain?_

The sound of metal screeching and snapping had Leonardo flinching and crying out as dark memories came flooding back, he curled up as much as he could and cowered, his chains clinking as he trembled violently.

The five members of Libra stood stock still, their minds still trying to process what they were seeing. Their youngest member was chained to the wall that even in the dim light they could tell was painted a grisly red. Leonardo's upper body was bare, his skin covered in lacerations, his back had the worst of it, one could barely find a patch of skin that was it's original color, if it wasn't red, it was black or blue. His thick hair was matted with blood, sweat and grim, his eyes were covered with a black cloth with what appears to be runes on it.

The silence was broken when K.K choked on a sob, she couldn't control herself, Steven had to support her as she started swaying uneasily on her feet. Zapp and Zed turned their heads away in silent anger, trying their best to push back the rage boiling in their blood. Klaus had clenched his jaws so hard, his fangs were digging into skin, causing him to bleed.

It took a few minutes before the red haired man could compose himself enough for him to take a shaky step forward, as he did, Leonardo's whimpering got louder and those sounds sent sharp jabs of pain into Klaus's chest. Finally reaching the younger man, he knelt down.

"Leonardo..."

* * *

A soft voice that called his name, somehow stilled his trembling limbs. Leonardo was confused, no one had ever called him so gently before. He felt like he swallowed cotton, his throat was dry and swollen and he could barely get the words he wanted out.

"W-w-ho…?"

"It's me Klaus," came the reply, "We've come to save you, your safe now."

Leonardo wanted to believe what he heard, the voice sounded so sincere, so relieved.

"We are going to take off the chains okay?" he heard footsteps shift before soft click and pressure off his wrist told him that his restraints were no longer there.

"We're going to get you out of here, just hang on," Leonardo felt sometime soft being draped over his back, it stung a bit but he had no more energy to even let out a whimper, his consciousness was quickly fading once more, the lasting thing he remembered was being gingerly lifted up before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Klaus has never hated white so much, white walls, white sheets, white bandages and Leonardo was wrapped in so much white, he could almost blend in with the bed sheets.

The young man had multiple crack ribs, a fractured skull, severe lacerations, bruising from his restrains, dehydration, starvation, extreme exhaustion and sleep deprivation. The doctor also warned that he would most possibly suffer from PTSD and some memory loss but to what extend he could not say.

Klaus had barely left the hospital since they arrived, only leaving for essential purposes or if the doctor threatened to kick him out for spending too much time moping around to take care of himself. The other members of Libra would come daily whenever they could, most of the time, trying to convince Klaus to go back for some proper rest, but he rarely did so.

"Still no change?" the door slid open revealing Steven and Chain

"None," the leader sighed, its been 2 weeks but nothing has changed, not even a twitch of a finger

"Klaus, have you eaten? Or rather, did you even sleep at all?" Steven asked, watching the said man to flinch before lowering his head like a child found guilty of something

"I'm not going to ask you to go back since you're not going to listen anyway but would you at the very least take care of yourself?" Steven sighed, "Everyone is worried about the young man but now we're getting worried about you too, even Zapp, although he won't admit it up front."

Klaus couldn't look Steven in the eye, he barely noticed Steven heading in his direction until he was dragged by the arm towards the door.

"W-what are you-"

"Chain will watch the young man, while you and I get some food,"

"B-But,"

"No buts Klaus, I will drag you out of here for found even if I have to freeze you to do it," Brown orbs narrowed at the red haired leader, who gaped at him in surprise

"A-Alright," Klaus resigned himself to be dragged along by Steven, knowing that he couldn't win this fight.

"Leonardo…..why, why won't you wake? There are so many things I wish I could have said to you before I regret not having the courage to do so, please….." Klaus had his had buried in his hands as he sat by Leonardo's side.

All of a sudden, Klaus froze, green orbs snapped open and gazed at Leonardo, the increasing speed of the heart rate monitor threw him in a panic. Leonardo's brows furrowed and soft whimpers were issued, fingers twitched before clenching into the sheets.

Klaus did the first thing that came to his mind, he shifted himself onto the bed, cautiously he placed one hand over Leonardo's clenched fist and another went to cup a cheek, stroking gently. He murmured soft words of comfort to the other, reassuring him that he was safe, words that he would say over and over again if he had to. Slowly, the whimpers stopped as the younger relaxed into the touch with his breathing evening out and his heart rate returning back to normal.

As the minutes passed, Klaus let himself relax a little, nightmares were common in people who has gone through what Leonardo did, if they were starting, Leonardo might just wake soon. Klaus allowed a glimmer of hope to touch him, it was not going to be easy but he was going to be there for the other. He leaned down to press a kiss to Leonardo's forehead.

"Come back to us, _meine Geliebte."_


	3. Chapter 3

_No one is coming,_

 _You're not worth the trouble,_

 _Your only value are those eyes and they are wasted on someone like you….._

 _Voices echoed in the darkness, Leonardo press his palms to his ears hoping by some miracle those voices would stop tormenting him. He knew all along how weak he was compared to the others, how powerless he was, he could not even save himself, how was he to save anyone else?_

His eyes burned and Leonardo could not stop the sob that tore through his throat, he trashed wildly, lashing out at the darkness, begging to be left alone. Suddenly there was a strong force pinning him down and Leonardo doubled his efforts trying to get away on instinct, the force released him of a brief moment before he was pulled into something warm. It was a stark difference to the biting cold of the darkness that has been tormenting him as of late. Leonardo dug his fingers into the warmth, he felt….safe….there was a comforting pressure on his back moving in a reassuring manner. He could hear a faint voice saying something but he could not tell what, but slowly it became clearer and clearer, a voice that felt so familiar.

"….do…..Leo…..Leonardo….Wake up _meine Geliebte..._ Wake up"

* * *

Darkness still surrounded Leonardo but he feel that something is different from before, he could feel the pain although it was not as bad as before, he could not smell the metallic tang of his own blood, in place of that there was a medicinal tang the air, that was before it was overwhelmed by an earthly scent and cinnamon. He realized that scent belonged to the warm body that was embracing him, pressed possibly into a chest with arms around him in a protective manner.

Leonardo shifted trying to bury himself more in the warmth that was radiating from the other body and instant regretted it as a sharp pain spiked at his ribs, causing him to cry out. The sound seemed to startle the other person as the heat disappeared when he moved away.

"Leonardo?" the young man shifted his head a bit in the direction of the voice, there was so much hope in that voice, that voice that called him

 _Someone was waiting for me? Why….?_

It took all his strength to lift his arm shakily upwards, a shiver went up his spine as his fingers brushed against warm skin and soft hair, from what he could tell from under his fingers, his hand had unknowingly come in contact with the other person's jawline, a warm hand was placed over his own and he could tell the person was much bigger than he was.

"Leonardo….." that voice called his name again, this time there was so much relieve in it

 _Someone is glad I'm here?_

Even knowing that he most likely could not see anything, he slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

Shock rippled through the leader of Libra as the young man cracked open his eyes, he was greeted not by bright cerulean that he was hoping to see, but instead saw a dull almost lifeless grey.

Leonardo shifted against him again, Klaus moved with him, bringing the hand that had laid on his cheek back down to the sheets and reaching for the pillows behind the younger and stacking them up before resting Leonardo against the pillows in an upright position.

Letting his eyelids slide shut again, Leonardo changed his efforts to try to rasp out a word or two from his parched throat. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he furrowed his brows in frustration, the other person in the room seemed to have realized something and started to move. A minute later, he could hear the distinct sound of water gurgling into a glass before something heavy, which he assumed was the pitcher, was set down.

"I've got some water here," On instinct Leonardo reached forward hesitantly as his fingers came in contact with the cool surface of a glass, he didn't know if he could actually support the weight of the glass

"Don't worry I'll help you," Slowly he guided the glass to his cracked lips with some help, he sighed in relief as the cool water touched his lips and slid down his throat.

"M-ore?"

"Just a moment,"

Once the glass was full again, Leonardo would have chugged the whole glass down in a hurry if it was not for the other person holding the glass steady for him and coaxing him to drink slower lest he chocked.

After he downed his third glass, Leonardo felt that his throat was probably hydrated enough to try a few more words.

"W-Who are you?" the moment the question left him, he could hear a sharp intake of air and an audible swallow

"Klaus, Klaus Von Reinherz," That name…..he knows that name but…...

"I-I know you….B-But I...I can't remember!" His hands flew to clutch his head as he felt a sharp bolt of pain.

"It's alright, don't push yourself to think about it now," the voice was panicking, "Don't think about anything, just….try to get some more rest."

Leonardo felt a gently but firm pressure on his shoulders, pushing him back down into the bed. He didn't want to go back to sleep feeling slight light-headed, he was afraid that he would fall back into a never ending torment, worried that he might actually wake to find this was all but a dream, his own consciousness mocking him.

"Don't worry so much Leo….No one is going to hurt you any more, your safe here. I'll be here when you wake,"

Leonardo really didn't want to sleep, but when Klaus had placed a hand over his eyes, the warmth radiating was luring him in, it felt so comforting and familiar.

 _I'm….I'm safe….They can't come after me any more….._

* * *

As Leonardo woke from from his mercifully dreamless sleep, he could hear more than one voice speaking in the room.

"...He doesn't seem to remember me..…"

"You can't blame the young man, on top of head injuries, he's got a lot on his plate," another voiced answered, "Give him some time."

Silence filled the room once again and Leonardo felt it was a good time to "wake up", taking a deep breath, he slowly propped himself on shaky hands.

"Leonardo!" He could feel warm hands suddenly supporting him as he struggled to get comfortable in an upright position.

Again he heard water being poured but he knew it, was not Mr Klaus, who was doing that.

His fingers brushed against much cooler and slimmer ones as he grasped the glass from the other.

"More?"

"No...it's okay...Thank you...um..." Leonardo wracked his mind for a name other than Klaus's to no avail.

"It's okay young man, no need to stress yourself yourself. It's Steven. Steven A Starphase."

Again, as he heard that name, he felt a jolt of pain but this time an image of someone tall, dressed in a gray suit flashed in his mind for a brief moment.

"Leo!"

"Young man!"

"I-it's okay!" Leonardo gasped, as the pain faded as quick as the image had, taking a deep breath he continued, "I'm fine…..It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You sure? Maybe I should get the doctor just in case..." Steven's voice trailed off as Leonardo heard footsteps moving further and further away before it stopped in front of what he assumed was the door but before it managed to slide open, it was slammed open and judging from the pained yelp from Steven, it was slammed right in his face.

The sudden sound caused Leonardo to jump from the bed, a shocked cry coming from his throat.

"Boss! We heard Leo woke up, is he-gahhhh!"

"Zapp move it! Leo!"

"Oiii K.K! What was that for? You didn't have to shove me onto Ste-gahhhh!"

"Your in the way, you bleached baboon,"

"Everyone! This is a hospital, we can't make such a ruckus."

 _So many voices…..Names? All sound so familiar, this feels so familiar, like something I've experienced countless times…...Who are they?! Why can't I remember?! Why?!_

He was faintly aware, that he was clutching at his head and screaming, it hurts so badly, like someone was pounding his skull with a sledge hammer. The boisterous shouts that had surrounded him instantly dissolved into terrified calls of his name but he couldn't respond.

Then all of a suddenly, there was flash of white light before everything went silent and still.


End file.
